Nala
Nala is Simba's wife and one of Pooh's friend. She was Simba's childhood friend when they were cubs and they often play together. Years later, Pumbaa spotted her in the tall grass near Simba's new home in the jungle and she starts to chase him to hunt him for food. Timon, Pooh and the others, and Simba came to his rescue and Simba stops Nala from her hunt and they start to notice each other. After introducing her to his new friends and Nala telling him he is the king of Pride Rock, she and Simba started to have some time alone. During their time, Simba gained her affection and fell in love with her. Nala then tells him that Scar has taken over the Pridelands and food and water had became scarce. She also tells him that he is the only hope to save it, but Simba denies her request to return and runs off. Later Nala wakes up Timon, Pumbaa and Pooh and the gang asking where Simba was. Rafiki shows up and tells them that Simba is returning to the Pridelands and they join him to help reclaim it from Scar and the Hyenas. In the end, Simba and Nala were married and had a daughter named Kiara. Trivia *In one of the 2010 intros for Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Series, Nala takes part in singing Louis' song, "When We're Human." *Also in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Series, when they introduce themselves Simba currently says, "I'm Simba, and this is my wife Nala." *After Nala joined the Jungle Adventure Crew at Simba's side, she has very much become the mother of the group, usually handling difficult situations within the Crew. *Nala met SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Squidward Tentacles in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King. *In Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Series, she has a major role in the Jungle Adventure Crew as the Lion Queen. *Nala is also friends with Johnny the Lion (a.k.a. Jondugu) in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King''. *Nala made her first guest appearance in a Pokèmon crossover in ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame''. *Nala joined SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron. *Nala will join SpongeBob and his friends again in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies and SpongeBob's Adventures of An American Tail (and its sequels). *In Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of StarCommand: The Adventure Begins and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Series, Nala stands upright on two legs along with Simba, allowing them to wear uniforms and use laser gloves. *Nala is the wisest member of the Jungle Adventure Crew. *Nala appeared in Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King, although she does not appear in the real show. *Nala is one of the only girls in the Jungle Adventure Crew, along with Terk. *Although Nala is not really one of the founders of the Jungle Adventure Crew, she is counted as a founder because she is from the Lion King movies like her fellow commanders are. *She made her first debut in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of A Goofy Movie. *Nala has a good sense of humor, as she does laugh along with her fellow allies when something funny happens. *In Alex's Adventures With The Real Ghostbusters: The Halloween Door, Nala's desired costume was Queen Leah's outfit from Sleeping Beauty. *Nala will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Nala will make her first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters. *Nala will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga, Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, and more. *Nala will guest star with Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Pooh's Adventures of Babe (where she will meet Piglet's cousin Babe), Pooh's Adventures of Gremlins, the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Pirates of the Caribbean movies, and the Winnie the Pooh/Free Willy sequels. *Nala will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh Fights in Pearl Harbor, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot'' (and its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets the Rookie of the Year'', and ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Princess Mononoke''. *Nala met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King. *Nala met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King. *Nala will guest star in Pooh's Adventures in Star Fox 64. *Nala guest starred in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, ''and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension and The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. '' *Nala will guest star in the Pokemon crossover TV series, Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!. Category:HEROINES Category:Animal characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Simba's Family Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Cats Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Jungle adventure crew Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Daughters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Mothers Category:Queens Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Wives Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Deuteragonist Category:Singing characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Thumper's Ohana Members Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Speedsters Category:Strong Characters Category:Childhood Friends